1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to image enhancement, and more particularly, to a method of correcting an eye circle on an image containing a face with at least one eye visible on the face and the eye circle being located beneath the eye.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the increasing popularity of computing devices, including desktop computers, notebook computers, tablet computers, and even mobile phones, users often wish to send and receive pictures to other users. For instance, a mobile phone user may wish to take a self-portrait picture with a camera of the computing device, and then share the picture with others. The picture can be shared via electronic mail (email), a video chat program, or even through social networking sites such as Facebook®.
Electronic devices such as mobile devices can greatly enrich the lives of users and bring significant convenience. For those users who love taking pictures and those who appreciate beauty, a face beautification tool that can be used on mobile devices make the mobile devices even more fun and entertaining. However, for those users who may be troubled by problems, eye circles may be visible under the eyes of the users. The eye circles generally are classified as being either dark circles under the eyes or eye bags that are caused by puffiness beneath the eyes. Eye circles can be indicative of problems such as poor sleep, work stress, and so on, and eye circles directly affect a user's appearance. As eye circles are generally considered to be undesirable, if image processing can be used to correct the appearance of eye circles in digital images, the images will look better and the users will be more likely to want to share images of themselves with others.